Die Reise
Die Worte eines alten weisen Mannes und Mauruts Gedanken "Ich wusste, früher oder später wird dich deine Vergangenheit einholen. Du has nun die Wahl: Entscheide dich für den Dämonen und trenne dich von deinen Begleitern oder entscheide dich für deine Begleiter und trenne dich vom Dämonen. Wenn du den Einfluß loswerden willst, gehe dorthin wo alles geschah. Was du zu tun hast, musst du selber herausfinden..." Seit sein Meister diese Worte gesprochen hat, gingen sie ihm nicht mehr aus dem Kopf. Er braucht nicht lange zu überlegen. Seit er sie alle kennen gelernt hat weiß er, dass er es wenigstens versuchen muss. Sollte er Erfolg haben, vielleicht kommen sie ja dann wieder und er kann vertrautere Freundschaft schließen... Mit einem Ziel im Kopf und stur wie er ist, geht er in seine Gemächer und ist sich sicher, egal was kommen mag, Maurut wird auf eine Reise gehen. Wie alles geschah Mal wieder war ich in Westfall im Lager. Es regnete schon seit ich in Sturmwind bin. Ein herrliches kühles Nass, ganz anders als der kalte Schnee rund um Dalaran. Lay und Jil sind heute auch da. Nachdem Jil weg thumb|300pxist kamen wir auf den Regen zu sprechen. Was hat aber Regen den nun mit Gilneas zu tun? Wieso rastet Rakuriam plötzlich so aus? War ja klar dass der Elf ihn unterstützt. Hallo, es ist nur Regen, was soll da bitte schon so schlimm in Gilneas sein? Ich verstehe ihn nicht! Wieso will Rakuriam nicht um seine Heimat kämpfen?! Die Verlassenen haben das leben nicht verdient und irgendwann werden sie schon verrotten! Jil ist weg und Lay geht mit Ava zum Strand, ist wahrscheinlich besser so... Verdammter Theleron! Immer wütend reden und dann abhauen! Ich... Ich werde ihn das mal erklären müssen. Ganz genau. Von Auge zu Auge. Was ist los Elf? Hast du Angst vor mir? Ich hoffe es doch. Raku und du, ich werde euch nun zeigen was es beudetet, einen Magier so dermaßen agressiv anzugehen! Dämonische Wörter huschen durch den Kopf Ja. JA! Ich werde es beiden zeigen und Theleron zu erst! Jetzt mache dich auf etwas gefasst!'' Aber da wurde die Welt plötzlich schwarz. Das Letzte an das ich mich noch erinnere, sind die Krallen von Thelerons Begleiter Schwip, der mich zu Boden riss. Die Offenbarung und die Lösung Man ist mir das peinlich. Ich kann immer noch nicht glauben, dass ich Theleron beinahe angegriffen habe. Anscheinend hat mein Meister recht... es ist noch nicht vorbei. Aber egal. Ich werde keine Schwäche zeigen. Ich habe mich entschieden etwas dagegen zu tun. Sie müssen es erfahren auch wenn ich mich damit verwundbar mache. Theleron, Jil und Lay sind nicht da, ihnen werde ich es ein ander mal erzählen. Erstaunlich wie ruhig Raku ist, wo ich ihn doch auch so angeflucht habe und verletzten wollte... Nein, keine Schwäche zeigen. Sie alle nehmen diese Geschichte ziemlich ruhig auf. Ungewöhnlich. Normalerweise würde jeder ab der Hälfe mich anschreien, warum ich so dumm war. Sie haben alle einfach keine Ahnung. Gransten behandelt mich, als wäre ich schon sein bester Freund. Ist lieb von ihm, aber... naja wir werden sehen. Ich bin erstaunt das Ava bereit ist mitzugehen. Auch wenn ich versucht habe, sie zu überreden, damit Raku mitkommt. Keine Ahnung, aber ich brauche sie alle auf dieser Reise. Auch Theleron, Lay und Jil... Die nächsten paar Tage werde ich sie aufsuchen und es ihnen erzählen. Aufbruch Ah, Jil ist auch schon da. Gut, dann hat sie meine Nachricht erhalten. Jetzt müssen wir nun noch auf Lay warten. Jil schaut gut aus. Kampfbereit, also eh wie immer. Wer ist den dann? Eine Gnomin und Magierin. Aso, eine Freundin von Jil. Ähh... wie bitte? Hab ich das gerade richtig gehört? Jil, wie kannst du es wagen, jemanden von mir zu erzählen?! Ich habe dir doch gesagt, je weniger davon wissen, desto besser! Wieso nur verrätst du mich so? Weil sie deine Freundin ist? Hmm... ja, das ist ein verdammt gutes Argument. Na meinet wegen, ich werde der Gnomin, Yughira, eine Chance geben. Oh, da ist auch schon Lay. Sie ist ja auch Kampfbereit angezogen. So goldig, vom Licht erfüllt... Weg mit dem Gedanken. Jetzt müssen wir langsam schnell zum Lager. Typisch das ein Gnom ohne technik sich nicht fortbewegen will und Lays Reittier ist auch nicht schlecht. Na egal, auf nach Westfall... Da sind sie ja alle, gut. Dann können wir nun langsam aufbrechen. Ich hoffe nur, Theleron würde ein Auge zudrücken, wenn ich ein Portal öffne... Naja, wir werden sehen. Auf nach Karazhan. Karazhan Ich hasse diesen Ort. Nicht nur, weil hier alles so trostlos ist, auch wegen Medive. Er mag zwar tot sein, aber thumb|left|300pxseine Macht, seine Aura... sie ist immer noch hier zu spüren. Seine und die von Sargeras, den Dämonen von dem Medive besessen war. Erinnert mich an mich selber teilweise... Nur nicht daran denken. Ava gefällt es hier nicht und ich kanns ihr nicht verübeln. Wir sollten schnell zur Burg hinunter, hoffentlich ist Erzmagier Alturus noch da unten... Still und gespenstisch ist es hier. Die Geister verlassener Krieger sind hier, als Andenken von Medives Taten. Ah, da ist er ja noch! Sehr gut, ich werde seien Hilfe brauchen. Er hat sich kaum verändert. Gut, er ist bereit zu helfen. Aber... ich gehe lieber auf Nummer Sicher und werde Yughira bitten zu helfen. Sie hilft mit, sehr gut. War klar das Theleron damit nicht einverstanden ist. Sein Problem, soll er halt hier bleiben.thumb|300px Dann wollen wir mal... Verdammt! Wieso klappt es nicht? Sonst funktioniert es ja auch immer!... Verflucher Nether, was ist denn los! Irgenwas hindert mich, hindert uns daran, ein Portal nach Shattrat zu öffnen. Deine Kommentare kannst du dir sparen Yughira! War ja klar, kaum rege ich mich auf, schauen sie mich alle an und Theleron will mir mal wieder einen Pfeil in den Schädel jagen. Soll er doch, verdammt noch mal! ''Dämonische Wörter huschen durch den Kopf. Ach halte die Klappe! Jil... sie... sie hat recht. Jetzt ganz ruhig durchatmen. Okay... da sie mich alle so anstarren nehme ich an, ich hab mal wieder dem Dämonen die Oberhand gegeben... Wieso hat es nicht funkrionieren wollen? Egal, Ava hat Angst, dann müssen wir halt zu Fuß. Auf zur Burg Nethergarde... Unsicher... Burg Nethergarde hat sich auch kaum verändert. Das ist gut. Ava ist müde und ausgelaugt, wir machen hier mal Pause. Jetzt zeigt Lay ihr wahres Gesicht. Nicht mehr die leicht verwirrte, dafür freundliche Köchin. Jetzt thumb|left|300pxeine Kriegerin, die alles tun würde, um die Bedrohung zu beenden... Raku hat erfahren, dass die Dämonen aktiver geworden. Wieder versuchen, Fuß in diese Welt zufassen. Kann ich mir nicht vorstellen aber egal, ich werde mir den Turm da vorne anschauen. 9 Jahre ist es her... Jil begleitet mich, sie kann gerne mit kommen. Gerade hab ich sie gefragt, wie ich war. Ich würde wirklich mal sehen, wie es ist, nicht mehr ich selber zu sein. Ich denke und rede ja ganz normal weiter, oder nicht? Ich glaubthumb|298px es war doch keine so gute Idee, dass so viele mitgekommen sind. Wenn mir dieser... Kontrollverlust öffters passiert und ich jemanden verletzte... Verflucht! Wieso denke ich darüber nach? Sie können mich eh nicht leiden und trotzdem habe ich leichte... Sorge, sie verletzten zu können... Jil hat recht, der steinigste Weg ist oft der Beste. Jetzt heißt es Ruhe bewahren... Also zurück zu den Anderen. Ava ist auch schon wieder fit. Allein ihretwegen muss ich aufpassen. Sie hat das Alles nicht verdient. Sollte ihr was passieren... Naja, wir werden sehen. Alle sind bereit, gut. Dann auf zum dunklen Portal. Auf in die Vergangenheit. Angriff der Dämonen Raus aus der Burg habe ich erstmals die Orientierung verloren. Sind ja doch 9 Jahre... Aber zum Glück thumb|300pxkennt sich Lay hier aus, Sie führt uns direkt zum dunklen Portal, wo wieder einige Dämonen zu sehen sind. Das ist merkwürdig, aber das Portal erweckt Erinnerungen. Damals, als ein Jungspund, mit einem Soldaten als besten und einzigen Freund. Marcus... Das ist Vergangenheit. Er lebt nicht mehr und was geschehen ist, ist geschehen. Naja, dann los. Ich liebe dieses Gefühl. Damals war es verlockend, diese Macht zu spüren, wenn man ein Portal durchschreitet und durch den Nether wandelt. Jetzt... ist es nur noch ein Gefühl, wie als wäre es das Zuhause... thumb|left|296pxDie Höllenfeuerhalbinsel. Unverändert, wie damals. Immer noch karge, zerstörte Erde, mit dafür einer tollen Aussicht in den Himmel. Was ist das? Dämonen greifen das Portal an? Sie wurden vor Jahren besiegt, wieso sind sie jetzt wieder so aktiv? Und Jil... sie scheint sich hier auszukennen, als würde es ihre Heimat sein. Ungewohnt. Gransten hat recht, direkt kommen wir nicht an den Dämonen vorbei. Lay, was soll das?! Verdammte Draenei! Nur weil sie Dämonen jagt, heißt das nicht, dass sie das immer tun muss. Vielleicht kann Theleron uns ja vorbeischleichen... Jetzt ist er auch unten und hilft ihr! Bitte, wenn sie in ihren Untergang laufen werde ich sie nicht davon abhalten. Zwischenstop Lay und Theleron konnten den Dämonen bändigen und außer Gefecht setzten, es ist nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis er wieder zu sich kommt. Schnell stürmen wir von der Straße und bleiben Abseits stehen. So, dann thumb|left|302pxwerde ich Lay dann mal sagen, dass das absolut eine blöde Idee von ihr war. War ja klar, dass sie sich auf ihre Ehre beruft. Bitte, wenn sie sich so gerne freut, dann werde ich sie nicht retten, wenn sie dabei in Gefahr kommen wird. Nicht nachdem wie sie mich behandelt! Typisch Theleron, immer hält er zu den anderen. Sollte er je zu mir halten, muss ich mir glaub ich Sorgen machen, dass er Krank ist oder bescheuert geworden ist. Wir werden sehen. Aber er hat recht, in der Nähe sollte eine Burg der Menschen sein. Ehrenfeste, wenn ich mich noch recht erinnere. Mal thumb|300pxschauen, ob die noch steht... Sie steht noch! Das ist gut. Die Dämonen geben anscheinend echt keine Ruhe. Erst kürzlich haben sie hier angegriffen und dabei ein Gebäude zerstört. Die Reise bisher hat uns viel gekostet, sie alle sind müde und hungrig. Wir sollten uns ausruhen und was Essen. Alle sind sie einverstanden. Sie haben sich eine Mahlzeit verdient. Ich habe irgendwie keine Hunger, bin dafür tod müde. Yughira sagte, dass thumb|left|300pxin der Feste Betten frei sind. Das ist gut. Ah ist das Bett herrlich, zwar nicht so weich wie meines in Dalaran, aber es wird helfen. Aber was tun wir eigentlich hier? Was muss ich tun? Ich weiß ja nicht mal, wonach wir eigentlich suchen. Das einzige das ich weiß ist, dass wir nach Nethersturm müssen. So viele Fragen, so wenig Antwort und ein ungutes Gefühl, das mich nicht in Ruhe lässt. Da braut sich was zusammen, ich weiß es... Burg Ehrenfeste und Dämonen Ein neuer Tag ist angebrochen, mal schauen was uns heute alles erwarten wird. Die Anderen sind auch schon da. Lay hat sich umgeschaut und uns geraten, nicht weiter landeinwärtst zu den Orcs zu gehen. Wir werden sehen. Dann mal langsam die Pferde vorbereiten und noch einen kurzen Besuch beim Turm... Was brüllt der Kommandant da? Ohh... die Burg wird angegriffen, schnell zu Jil und Raku ins Gasthaus! Ok, anscheinend thumb|300pxsind die Dämonen wieder weg. Merkwürdig. Es waren Höllenbestien, sie kamen vom Himmel. Ist das...? Verdammte Dämonen, was macht er nun hier? Ist mir egal was die Anderen denken, ich muss schnell zu ihm. War ja klar das Nether mir immer noch misstraut. Denoch will ich wissen, was er hier zu suchen hat? Oh verdammt, jetzt wissen Jil und Raku auch von ihm. War ja klar, das er ihnen freundlicher gesinnt ist als mir. Sie nutzten ja keine Magie und selbst wenn, keine dämonische. Egal. Was meint er nur? Typisch Netherdrache! Sagt irgednwas in Rätsel und haut dann einfach ab! Hmm... Was ist das für Brummen? Ist das etwa wieder...? Verfluchter Nether! Erneut ein Angriff der Höllenbestien! Und noch dazu so viele. Theleron und Raku haben recht, schnell weg. Wo ist sie denn nur? Ah, da hinten! Was ist das? Die Dämonen kesseln uns ein?! Es würde zu langen Dauern, einen Zauber zu wirken und mein Schwert wäre hier nutzlos. Was... JIL! Du elender Dämon! Du wagst es ihr weh zu tun?! Ihr alle wagt es, uns anzugreifen?! Dämonische Wörter huschen durch den Kopf. Verschwinde im Nether, du nutzloser Dämon! So, wo seid ihr? Nun werdet ihr für alles bereuen... nein! Du wirst Jil nichts tun! Hier liegen sie nun, dampfende Haufen ehemaliger Höllenbestien... Egal woher ihr kommt, ich werde euren Meister zur Rechenschaft ziehen! Jil... ihr Arm... schaut nicht allzu stark verletzt aus. Denoch sollten wir nun los. Was ist mit Raku nun schon wieder?! So langsam denk ich mir, er bedroht mich, weil es ihm Spaß macht? Oder weil er Anngst vor mir hat? Wir werden sehen, ist mir jetzt egal. Jetzt ist Jil wichtiger. Also erstmal beruhigen... Gut, Theleron hat anscheinend einen Weg gefunden. Na dann los. Lays Führung Man war das ein Ritt. Aber jetzt mla kurz Ausruhen. Lay schafft es auch immer wieder, sich unbeliebt zu machen... einfach ignorieren, ist nicht mein Problem, dass sie so schlecht drauf ist oder alles so persönlich nimmt. Was ist denn da hinten? thumb|300pxEin kleines Dorf. Lay meint, hier leben Zerschlagene. Ehemalige Geschwister der Draenei. Das müssten dann die sein, die diese Falten im Gesicht und eine tiefere Stimme haben. Was hat den Gransten da gefunden? Salz. Cool, nur haben wir nichts, wofür wir es benutzten können. Er sollte es da lassen. Man ist der stur. Wenn er unbedingt will, soll er doch das ganze Fass mitnehmen! Lay kennt anscheinend den Weg nach Shattrat. Gut. Auch wenn ihr es nicht gefällt, wir müssen dort einen Zwischenstop machen und Jils Arm verbinden. Gut, sie führt uns hin. Aber muss sie unbedingt so langsam reiten? Wenn Jil deswegen ihren Arm verliert oder nicht mehr gut benutzten kann, dann mach dich auf was gefasst Lay... Na endlich, da sind wir ja schon. Also der Wald hat sich nicht verändert. Noch immer schwache Spuren des Nethers... wir dürfen rein? thumb|left|300pxWieso hat sie gefragt? Das untere Viertel steht doch für jeden offen. Haben die hier wohl etwas geändert? Wir werden sehen. Ja Lay, ich bin respektlos. Weißt du wieso? Wie du mir, so ich dir, also rede anders mit mir und ich bin auch freundlicher zu dir. Nagut, dann werden wir uns mal aufteilen. Ich werde Jil zu einer Bekannten bringen, die Heilerin ist. Hoffentlich wohnt Sha'nir hier noch. Treffpunkt in der Taverne, gut. Geht klar. Mauruts Freunde Sie wohnt noch hier! Und sie erinnert sich sogar an mich. Schön. Aber reden können wir nachher. Gut, sie will Jil helfen. Wie bitte? Denkt die wirklich das Jil meine Freundin ist? Natürlich nicht. Dafür kenne ich sie zu wenig... Typisch Sha. Erst verwirren und dann verscheuchen. Wie sehr ich das vermisst habe... Ava will bei Jil bleiben? Gut, Gransthumb|left|300pxten ist eh bei mir. Dann mal auf zu Barthamus. Mal schauen was die Netherdrachen so wissen... Trauen sie mir immer noch nicht oder habe ich wieder was falsch gemacht? Ich bin mir sicher, dass Barthamus vieles weiß. Wieso will er es mir also nicht sagen? Entweder haben sie Angst, es mir zu sagen, oder mein Meister kam vor und hat eine Nachricht geschickt... Unwahrscheinlich. Na wir werden sehen. Dann werde ich mal seinem Rat folgen und Sal besuchen. Erstaunlich dass er immer noch hier ist. Ah, Raku, Theleron und Lay sind auch schon da. Gut. Und tatsäclich, Sal ist auch noch da. Immer noch alleine in der Ecke. Na egal, ich kann ihn verstehen, wenn man von allen gehasst und mit misstrauen betrachtet wird... Egal jetzt. Mal schauen was er zu sagen hat. Also freuen tut er sich mal nicht, aber das hat er noch nie getan. Will er mich auf den Arm nehmen oder was ist los? Wieso sagt mir hier keiner was? Schluss jetzt Sal, erzähl mir sofort was Barthamus dir gesagt hat?! Wie klappt es erst immer dann, wenn ich wütend werde?! Also gut, die Astralen bei denen ich war, sind immer noch in Nethersturm. Sie wissen was zu tun ist. Seit wann das denn bitte? Mehr als Schmuggeln tun die doch nicht im Leben. Aber gut, sie leben dort und mein Meister hat mich nach Nethersturm geschickt. Na dann... Uneinigkeit... Jil und Ava sind auch wieder da. Mal fragen wie es Jil geht? Ich Idiot! Wieso achte ich nie darauf und rede immer in der Sprache, die ich gerade gesprochen habe? Na egal, jetzt ist es eh schon zu spät. Also, haben Raku und die Anderen vielleicht etwathumb|400pxs herausgefunden? Wie bitte? Habe ich das bei Raku eben richtig gehört? Ja, tatsächlich! Die Dämonen sind aktiver in Nethersturm unterwegs. Das ist interessant... Wieso dort? Warum überhaupt? Ihre Meister wurden alle gebannt oder besiegt, sie sollten keine Gefahr mehr sein? Was ist denn nun mit Raku los? Hallo, wieso regst du dich nun so auf? Was ist nur los mit dir?! Lay, bleib ruhig, misch dich nicht ein! Das ist dein oder euer Problem? Ihr denkt ich führe euch in eine Falle? Hahahaha, das ich nicht Lache! Tja Raku, das du dir das Gerde der Leute anhören musst ist dein Problem, weil du es dir ausgesucht hast. Ich habe euch doch gesagt, dass wir nach Nethersturm müssen, aber ihr müsst mir ja misstrauen. Noch dazu, weil ich einen Dämonen als Freund habe und ihm vertraue. Wisst ihr was? Ihr habt keine Ahnung! Ihr alle nicht! ich habe euch vertraut, verdammter Nether! Und ich sehe ein, dass das ein Fehler war. Ein Fehler, den ich nicht nochmal machen werde... Ihr glaubt ich will euch schaden? Dann bleibt hier... bleibt hier verdammt und lasst mich in Ruhe! Ja Raku, wenn ihr mir so misstraut dann lasse ich euch hier sitzten. Geht nach Sturmwind zurück, verschwindet, vergesst mich und wir werden uns nie wieder sehen! Ich komme auch ohne euch zurecht. Hat ja gut und ohne Probleme geklappt, ehe ich euch kennen gelernt habe! Und wieder schließt ihr die falschen Schlüsse. Ich bin ganz normal! Ach lasst mich doch alle in Ruhe!... Wieso muss mich der Nether so strafen? Wieso nur, habe ich sie kennen gelernt?... Was? Ah Lay... war ja klar. An das Drohende Schwert von ihr habe ich mich mittlerweile gewöhnt... Jil, Gransten, lasst gut sein. Ihr wisst, dass es keinen Sinn hat, wenn wir weiter zusammen reisen... Verfluchter Nether! Na gut. Wenn ihr unbedingt wollt, dann kommt mit. Aber vertrauen, werde ich euch nicht mehr. Aber ich glaube so ist es am Besten. Jetzt lasst mich alle alleine... bitte... Ava, Lay, Schwip und der Flug Wahh, wo?! Ah, immer noch in Shattrat... Verfluchter Abltraum. Ich... ich sollte nach den anderen sehen. Was will Sah'nir von mir? Wie bitte? Ja klar schau ich müde aus! Hab ja auch paar tolle Sachen geträumt! Verdammt, wieso geh ich sie nun so an? Aber sie verstehts, zum Glück. Erstmal den Kopf waschen, um wieder klar denken zu können... Da ist die Taverne. Ob sie alle noch da sind? Ob sie mit mir überhaupt noch weiterreisen möchten? Ah, Raku und Theleron sind da. Was ist los? Sie wirken... niedergeschlagen? Müde? Wie bitte? Ava ist weg? Ok, Theleron und Raku mögen die ganze Nacht gesucht haben, aber nur weil sie sie nicht gefunden haben und die Stadtwachen keine Worgin aus der Stadt haben laufen sehen, heißt das nicht, dass sie nicht vom Erdboden verschluckt wurde. Jil, Gransten und Yughira sind auch da. Wo ist Lay? Hat wahrscheinlich besseres zu tun oder muss ihren Frust an ein paar Dämonen ablassen. Draenei... thumb|350pxNa egal. Jil will reden. Ich finde zwar, es ist schon alles gesagt worden, aber bitte. Wenn sie meint das es hilft. Ich... ich muss Raku noch versprechen, dass wir Ava finden... ich... Verdammter Worgen! Bitte, dann halt nicht. Ich tu es, weil ich Ava was versprochen habe. Nicht, weil ich dir wieder vertraue. Ja Jil, unser Ziel ist immer noch Nethersturm. Nur frage ich mich gerade, wie kommen wir am schnellsten dorthin? Reiten würde zu lange dauern und Yughiras Idee von einem Portal ist gut, wäre aber zu gefährlich. Jils Idee ist gut. Greifen. Wir könnten uns ein paar Greifen mieten. Aber erst müssen wir nochmal kurz zu Sha'nir schauen, ob mit Jils Arm alles passt. Da Lay nicht hier ist, wie kommen wir nun zu der Greifenmietstelle? Theleron könnte uns rauf bringen? Ah... seine Blutelfenfreunde. Aber erst auf zu Sha'nir! Gut, der Arm scheint großteils verheilt zu sein. Nether sei dank! Kann Theleron nicht mal endlich mit diesen ganzen Anschuldigungen aufhören? Er macht sich nicht gerade beliebt damit. Wenigstens macht er sich nun nützlich und fragt wegen den Greifen. Mal schauen, hab ich alles... wo? Wo ist es? Verfluchte Dämonen, wo ist der Fächer?! Vielleicht noch oben? Wenn ich den verloren habe... ohne verde ich nicht die Stadt verlassen! Ah, da ist er ja. Nether sei dank! Muss ich beim träumen verloren haben. Jetzt mal gut verstauen. Ok, dann mal auf zu den Greifen. Ja Jil, den Fächer habe ich seit meiner Kindheit, aber... das kann ich euch nicht erzählen. Noch nicht. Der Fächer ist mir einfach wichtig... Area 52? Das gibts immer noch? Damals war das eine kleine Stadt. War zwar da nur auf durchreise, aber... naja, wir werden sehen. Area 52 und was da los ist thumb|left|400pxDa wären wir... Nethersturm. Damals war die Macht berauschend. Verlockend und gefährlich. Heute ist es nur noch ein Ort, wo ich Studien und Experimente durchführe. Theleron hat Angst um irgendwelche Tiere? Aso, Netherrochen, die gibt es hier noch, aber nur noch wenige. Gransten scheint sich für diese Felshetzer zu interessieren? Naja als Druide... pass auf! Mächtiger Nether war das knapp! Wir sollten nun reingehen. Anscheinend hat sich die Stadt wenig verändert. Immer noch sind überall mehr Goblins als Gnome zu sehen. Es gibt hier eine Taverne? Gut. Verfluchte Dämonen! Hier sind Blutelfen! Was wollen die hier? Diese Blutelfe da hinten, sie redet über die Dämonen... verdammt. Ich muss sie fragen... ich muss es wissen. Also... im Norden sind die Dämonen sehr aktiv und im Westen auch. Norden versteh ich, da hat alles aufgehört... aber wieso im Westen auch? Was haben diese Dämonen vor? Wollen sie wieder die Manaschmieden aktivieren? Was treiben die nur da oben...? Häh? Aso, ist nur ein Goblin der mit Yughira redet. Was hat der denn da? Wie bitte? Habe ich das gerade richtig gehört? Diese Narren haben von einer Manaschmiede ein paar Geräte "genommen" und damit einen Nachbau versucht? Sollte das wirklich purer Nether sein... Also reden tut er nur mit Yughira und jetzt gen Ende wurde er... ängstlich? Unsicher? Komischer Kerl. Theleron haut ab, um ein paar thumb|320pxWaldläuferkollegen zu besuchen, die die Dämonen im Westen bei der Manaschmiede aufhalten. Also dieser Staub... er fühlt sich schon real an. Aber wieso hat er dann die Phiole verschenkt? Was...? Jils Vorschlag, Raku solle sich wandeln und mit dem Kerl reden, hört sich gut an. Ok, er tut es. Dann mal warten... Diese Narren... schicken Teams in die Schmieden um das Zeug zu holen. Doch wurde im Westen ein Team verschwunden. Wo sind sie hin? Und Raku meinte, der Goblin habe extreme Angst gehabt. Wovor? Wie bitte Jil? Nun... es wäre ein Versuch wärt, den Staub zu analysieren. Na gut, mal schauen. Ok, also so normal funktioniert es nicht, dann muss wohl jetzt bisschen dämonische Magie anwenden... Mächtiger Nether, es hat geklappt! Aber, was ist das? Dieser Staub... er wurde von einem Dämonen erschaffen. Und von einem mächtigen noch dazu. Dem Anführer oder so, nehm ich an. Aber wieso ist er dann so bescheuert und lässt den Staub, der ihn vernichten könnte, zurück? Es sei denn... Aber klar doch! Der Trupp muss diesen Staub gestohlen haben, worauf sie mit dem Leben bezahlen mussten. Der Goblin hat Angst, der nächste zu sein. So schenkt er die Phiole weiter, sodass der Dämon auf uns jagt macht. Klingt gefährlich... könnte uns aber in die Hände spielen. Diese Macht... Irgendwie vertraut... Naja, wir werden sehen. Erstmal ausruhen und hoffen, das Ava, Lay und Schwip bald nachkommen. Dann geht es auf zu den Astralen. Hoffentlich sind sie noch an der Sturmsäule, mein letzter Besuch war doch schon 4 Monate her... Die Astralen Eine ruhige Nacht ist vorbei und Ava, Lay und Schwip sind noch immer nicht da. Sie werden schon kommen, bestimmt. Aber erstmal müssen wir unser Ziel im Auge behalten- die Astralen. Hier war doch irgendwo einer... aber erstmal, wie kommen wir überhaupt zu den Astralen hin? Der Weg würde thumb|left|340pxlang sein und gefährlich. Erneut Greifen mieten? Das wär eine Möglichkeit Jil. Nagut, dann werde ich mal mit den Astralen da reden während du dich bitte nach den Greifen umschaust? Gut, danke. Ah, da ist er ja, dann wollen wir mal... Also laut den Informationen sind die Astralen immer noch dort. Angeblich "wohnen" die nun dort. Astrale... wissen auch nicht was sie gerade wollen. Und Jil, was rausgefunden? Wir können uns Greifen mieten? Sehr gut. Ah, da hinten ist Theleron mit Schwip. Sind also Ava und Lay da? Oh... nicht. Ok. Schwip hat sie nicht finden können. Wir können nicht ohne sie... Wa?! Ist das...? Ist das Lay? Wieso schaut sie so... teuflisch aus? Draenei... Und was ist mit Ava? Hast sie nicht finden können? Na großartig. Wir müssen Ava finden, bevor... thumb|250px|Avathea ist wieder daA-Ava? Also ist sie da. Häh, was denn für ein Keks? Ah... Jils Idee von einem Keks bei Sha'nir... scheint funktioniert zu haben. Raku verhält sich, als wär er der große Bruder von Ava oder als wär er gar in sie verliebt... naja, ich belasse es jetzt mal dabei. Na dann, auf zu den Greifen, auf zu den Astralen. Arkanes Salz... komische Mixtur Die Sturmsäule... ehemalig eine Stadt auf einem Berg, die von Draenei besetzt war. Nun eine Plattform auf einem Berg, die von Astralen bewohnt wird. Alles nach wie vor unverändert. Ava scheint es hier zu gefallen. Allen scheint es hier zu gefallen. Das freut mich. Da hinten ist Eyonix. Er weiß immer was hier vor sich geht, mal schauen was er uns über die Dämonen sagen kann. thumb|300px|Gespräch im Nebenraum, während Maurut mit dem Astralen sprichtJa Eyonix, es waren doch schon 4 Monate, seit wir uns das letzte Mal gesehen haben. Ja also, wo fange ich am Besten an? Ich sage es mal kurz heraus- Mal schauen was mir Eyonix über die Dämonen sagen kann? Sie sind aktiver geworden, ja, das haben wir mitbekommen. Was noch? Norden, an der zerstörten Manaschmiede, das habe ich doch gerade gesagt? Verdammt Eyonix! Raus jetzt mit der Sprache! Ja ich höre? Eine Mixtur? Klingt vielversprechend. Erzähl mal? Du brauchst Reaganzien, welche? Salz von den verdammten Brüdern der Draenei und was noch? Arkaner Staub... wie er in den Schmieden hergestellt wurde. Aber... das... Das haben wir doch alles dabei? Leute! Das ist sensationell! Mal schauen ob sie mitdenken. Was hat Gransten gefunden mit was hat man Yughira in die Hand gedrückt? Gransten denk mit! Genau, das Salz. Gib es mir, Gransten. Wieso wird Yughira misstrauisch? Soll sie dich mitkommen. Also Eyonix, hier ist das Salz und die Gnomin da hat den Staub. Wirkt er etwas... erstaunt? Egal. Wir brauchen dieses... dieses... Arkane Salz. Gut, er wird es nun zubereiten. Sehr gut! Ich werde mal draußen frische Luft schnappen... Der Ruf... Das wird sowas von funktionieren! Wir werden mit dem Arkanen Salz diesen Anführer finden und zunichte machen! Irgendow dort im Norden muss er sein... Gransten und Jil sind hier? Egal. Lasst uns mal runter gehen, ja? Hier ist so viel Grün... so viel Natur... und dahinter ist die Macht des Nethers. Was ist da draußen? Hat sich da irgendwas verändert? Verfluchte Dämonen! Wieso sind hier so viele Dämonen unterwegs? Letztens war thumb|left|320pxhier gar nichts?! Was hat das alles zu... was... was ist das? Es kommt mir vertraut vor, aber...? Es kommt von da hinten! Was ist denn Jil? Siehst du das nicht? Diese Dämonen müssen gestoppt werden! Dass muss ich mir anschauen! Dieser Weg... damals führte er zu einer Brücke. Aber jetzt... ein Dämonenportal... und das da hinten... die Schmiede ist nicht zu sehen. Nur eine zerstörte, schwebende Insel. Was ist Gransten? Wieso stellst du dich mir in den Weg? Ich mach doch gar nichts! Was ist nur los mit euch zwei? Mir geht es gut! Verfluchte Dämonen! Lasst mich durch! Ich muss wissen, was da oben ist. Ich muss wissen, was sich da alles zugetragen hat... Was ist Jil? Ich... ich danke euch. Dann wollen wir mal... Ha! Ich wusste dass das Portal nur mit Dämonenmagie aktiviert werden konnte! Hoffentlich bringt uns das Portal zur Insel... ... ins Verderben... Wir sind auf der Insel. Also hier war die Schmiede... Und hier sind Dämonen! Was ist da hinter dem Felsen? Das muss ich mir anschauen. Was zum...? Heiliger Nether, was tut er hier!? Wie... wie kam er hierher? thumbSocrathar... Jil, Gransten, wir müssen sofort was unternehmen! Wir können nicht auf die Anderen warten! Mit jedem Moment wird er stärker und stärker und wird uns alle vernichten! Diese Plattform... da stand ich damals in der Mitte... Wir müssen ihn ablenken, ihn angreifen, egal was! Ich konnte ihn schon einmal besiegen, ich werde es wieder schaffen! So sehen wir uns also wieder, Socrathar. Du hast deine Kraft verbraucht, du wirst mich nie wieder beherrschen können! Lass meine Begleiter aus dem Spiel! Du wirst ihnen nichts tun! Dämonische Worte huschen schnell und bestimmend durch Mauruts Kopf. Das wirst du nicht schaffen!... Was... was soll das? Nein... du lügst. Theleron und Lay können mich nicht leiden, ja. Aber das stimmt nicht... Nein, hör auf... das... das stimmt nicht. Ava... Raku... Gransten... Jil... nein... NEIN; DAS IST EINE LÜGE!!! Du wirst im Nether...'' Die dämonischen Worte beginnen die Kontrolle zu übernehmen.'' Arrgghhh!! Was ist das!? Ich dachte, du lügst, als du sagtest, du hättest einen Teil deiner Seele an mich übertragen... aber... nein... Jil, Gransten, geht weg da! Arrghhh!!! JETZT BIST DU MEIN, MAURUT! VERNICHTE UNSERE FEINDE UND DU WIRST MÄCHTIGER DEN JE! Ja Meister. Ihr habt es gehört... jetzt seid ihr des Todes!' ... und in die Erlösung Ah, Raku, Yughira und Ava sind auch schon da. Sehr gut. Aber wo ist Lay und Theleron? Feiglinge! Ich werde euch die Leichnahme von allen hier vor eure Füße schmeißen und euch dann quallvoll töten! Na gut Jil... du willst also die Erste sein. Bitte! Ahh, was ist denn das für ein Zeug? Was will Raku nun? Sterben? Keine Sorge, ihr alle werdet zu Grunde gehen! Du wirst mich nicht aufhalten können Jil. Irgendwann treffe ich dich! thumb|300px|Erwischt !Du rennst weg? Ha! Fürchtest du nun meine... Was ist das? Du... uff! Raku du elender Worgen! Ich wollte dich schnell töten, aber du willst es vermutlich qualvoll haben! ''TÖTE SIE!! ODER ZEIG MIR WIE SCHWACH DU BIST UND LASS DICH UMBRINGEN! Ich werde euch nicht enttäuschen Meister! Aber.. Jil. Wie zum Nether bist du an meinen Fächer gekommen?! Der gehört mir! Und wofür war nun die Ohrfeige Raku? Lass mich los oder ich werde dich im Nether schmorren lassen! Nun zu dir Jil... gib-mir-meinen-FÄCHER!!! Wa...!? Nein! NEEIIIINNNN!!!!! Was... es.... wie...? Socrathar...? Er kommt.... tritt auf die Rune.... wird verbannt.... es... ist vorbei.... Alles hat ein Ende... und macht Platz für einen Neuanfang Da sind wir nun... am Ende unserer Reise. Vor uns der leere Körper Socrathars. Seine Seele... seine thumb|left|300pxExistens... verbannt. Aufgelöst. Irgendwo im Nether, für immer. Wa... ja is ja gut. Danke für die Umarmungen... Wir sollten... langsam aufbrechen. Da hinten ist das Portal... aber es hat nichts Dämonisches mehr an sich... Ah, Yughira hat die Magie umgepolt. Interessant. Da wären wir wieder. Und da ist Lay. Die Dämonen geben wohl nicht auf, anscheinend versuchen sie das Portal zurück zu erobern. Dann nichts wie weg hier... Verfluchte Dämonen ist das Anstrengend! Wir sollten auf Lay warten. Die Anderen werden sicher in Sicherheit sein. Jil... wo ist mein Fächer? Da... danke. Er ist mir wichtig... thumb|320pxich kann ihn nicht verlieren... Da kommt Lay auch schon. Wie bitte? Lay misstraut mir immer noch? Jil... bitte erkläre es du ihr. Ich habe da keine Lust dazu. Ich muss mich ausruhen. Danke für die Hilfe Gransten. Ich bin dann mal bei Eyonax im Gasthaus und ruh mich aus. Erinnerungen spielen sich in seinem Kopf ab. Das war es dann nun. Lay ist auf den Weg nach Shattrat zurück und Ava, Raku und Theleron sind nirgends zu sehen. Sie werden in SIcherheit sein... bestimmt... Yughira, würdet ihr uns bitte hier weg bringen? Ich will diesen Ort mal eine Weile nicht mehr sehen... Danke. Hier wären wir wieder... Sturmwind. Gransten schaut zu Avas Zeltplatz. Wie geht es nun weiter? Was wird nun geschehen? Wie immer- wir werden sehen... Kategorie:Allianz Kategorie:Spielergeschichten Kategorie:Abgeschlossene Events